fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Ushiwakamaru
This article is for Ushiwakamaru. For 4 , see Ushiwakamaru (Assassin). |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= - Tengu Art of War EX= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank D= |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% }} |-| Rank C= |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% }} |-| Video= - Corrupted= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She is the first female servant to have a Brynhildr's Beloved trait. *Between her Noble Phantasm referencing "Dan-no-ura" and her My Room quote asking about her elder brother Minamoto no Yoritomo, it is clear that Ushiwakamaru's historical inspiration is Minamoto no Yoshitsune, whose childhood name was Ushiwakamaru. Images Saint Graphs= Ushi1.png|Stage 1 Ushi2.png|Stage 2 Ushi3.png|Stage 3 Ushi4.png|Stage 4 Ushiaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Ushiwaicon.png|Stage 1 UshiwakamaruStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 UshiwakamaruStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 UshiwakamaruFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 UshiwakamaruGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) UshiwakamaruStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) UshiwakamaruStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) UshiwakamaruFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S027 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S027 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S027 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= ushiwakamarusprite1.png|Sprite 1 ushiwakamarusprite2.png|Sprite 2 ushiwakamarusprite3.png|Sprite 3 S027 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S027 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S027 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo027.png|NP Logo Corrupted Ushi.png|Corrupted Sprite Ushi sword.png|Katana Sprite Ushi tail.png|Animal fur scabbard Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= UshiwakamaruStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Ushi sheet1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Ushi sheet2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Ushi sheet3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Ushiwakamaru Corrupted.png|Expression Sheet (Corrupted, Babylonia Story Only) |-| Craft Essences= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Heroicushi.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Renownedswordusumidori.png|Renowned Sword Usumidori, Chocolate-Flavored (Valentine CE) 211.png|The Wandering Tales of Shana-oh CE258.png|Dumplings Over Flowers ChaldeaLifesavers.png|Chaldea Lifesavers CE620.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress |-| Others= UshiwakamaruDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 UshiwakamaruDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 UshiwakamaruAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- UshiVSUshi.jpg|Ushiwakamaru and her Corrupted Form by Sakamoto Mineji Category:Japanese Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Riding Category:Babylonia